


An Apron For Your Apron

by potterthepoltergeist



Series: Blissember 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baking, Bisexual Male Character, Blissember, Blissember 2020, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, i completely agree with sirius, no beta we die like men and women, two aprons are extremely necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: wolfstar, christmas cookies, and an excessive amount of sprinkles
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Blissember 2020





	An Apron For Your Apron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



"Aw, damn, there's flour on my apron."

Remus glanced up from the eggs he was cracking and threw Sirius a bemused look. "That's what the apron is  _ for _ ."

"Yeah, but I didn't want it to get dirty."

"Maybe you should've worn an apron for your apron."

"Moony, you genius." He rifled through the cabinets for a spare.

"I wasn't being serious, you know."

"Of course not." Sirius winked. "I'm Sirius."

Remus rolled his eyes and disguised his smile by turning towards the cookie sheets.

~~~

"Easy on the sprinkles, Pads," Remus laughed as he watched Sirius dump almost a whole container onto one cookie.

"How are you still on your first one?"

"I'm trying to achieve the perfect frosting-to-cookie ratio."

"Of course you are."

Remus flicked a glob of frosting onto Sirius's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! they really motivate me <3


End file.
